pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles Of Meap - Episode 44 - Meapless in Seattle
FIRSTLY: Yes, I am aware they're making a canon version of this episode... But I thought it would be fun to make a fanon version: and this one isn't really based on the "Meapless in Seattle" trailer. So don't go calling me unoriginal. I'm using the actual episode as a structure, and a structure only. Got it? Good. Once again, PHINABELLA! :D Prologue It was a cold winter night. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were in bed, safely inside the warmth of the house. Perry, their teal platypus, chittered loudly, trying to cover up the beeping of his watch. He jumped off of the edge of Phineas' bed, and trudged sleepily to the bathroom, where he was able to communicate with his boss, Major Francis Monogram. “Agent P, something terrible has happened. Come to headquarters ''now.” snapped Major Monogram.'' Perry sighed a long, chittery sigh, and opened the secret door in the side of the bathroom. Why was he always sent on missions? Why couldn't one of the other government Agents do it? He slid down a tube and landed in his orange seat, giving Monogram a weary salute. “Sorry for waking you, Agent P, but there's been bad news. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Mitch have become allies, in a quest to use their evil powers and conquer —even more than Danville this time—” Monogram paused here for dramatic effect. “The Universe.” Perry chittered in annoyance. It was Doofenshmirtz, for crying out loud! He couldn't conquer a walnut! “Yes, I know Doofenshmirtz isn't capable of that much— but this time is different. He has Mitch. Mitch has been able to capture the most advanced and dangerous of animals. The human race doesn't stand a chance. But, Mitch has proposed an offer. If we manage to pop his balloon named Colin/Balloony, he'll leave us alone. Permanently. Are you up to it?” Perry gave a tired sigh and nodded. Monogram noticed this, and looked a bit more annoyed. “Okay, then, Agent P. Think about it this way: Your owners and everyone you ever lives will be destroyed, and you will be left here- as you're Doofenshmirtz's worst enemy- to suffer. Suffer and watch the world go past you, looking Post-Apocalyptic and becoming a wasteland. You wouldn't live to see the day sunlight came out. NOW, are you up to it?!” Perry's eyes were wide with fear. He saluted quickly and ran outside his base, looking nervous. He stared up at the dark sky, watching a light blur glowing speck slicing through the blackness. He gasped. It was happening quicker than he'd hoped. Chapter One : Our Lazy Day Phineas sat under the backyard tree, with Ferb, his green-haired stepbrother. He was having a lazy-day with Ferb, remembering everything that happened in the past three years. Three years ago, the first day of summer, he, along with Ferb, was crowned “Famous” by his friends, for being the only ten year olds who had built a rollercoaster. Another time, he had ran into a small white alien with a pink helmet and big blue eyes named, by Phineas and Ferb, Meap. They had to fight his nemesis Mitch, though not very cunning, Mitch was smart. He had managed to poach many animals; or take them into his ship and hold them into captivity. But, now, it was three years later, and they hadn't seen their friend Meap since then. Just when he was beginning to have a flashback, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro walked across their driveway to the backyard, and stood outside of the gate. After all, it was rude to just burst in. “Hi, Phineas! Hey Ferb!” she smiled. ~*•Phineas' Point Of View•*~ “Hey, Isabella. Come in!” I reply, standing up and unlocking the gate. “Why was the gate locked?” queried Isabella, sitting down under the tree and unzipping her gray jacket. I sat down next to Isabella and said: “To keep disturbances out.” “Them why did you let me in?” she asked me, looking at the same time happy and questioning. Don't ask why she's happy, I really don't know. But she's always happy, I guess. “Since when were you a disturbance?” I joke, giving her a nudge in the arm. I swear I can see her blush a little, but I'm not sure. We both laugh and Ferb gives me the ‘You're so stupid’ smile. I look at him quizically and he simply says “I'll tell you later”. “So,” says Isabella,“What'cha Doin’?” “Not much, it's a lazy day. Unless you want us to do something... because we will if you want us to...” I blunder, mentally slapping myself for being so stupid. Even if I do have a crush on Isabella, there's no reason to blunder as much. She simply giggles and says it's alright. After a while, we begin to get pretty bored, though. Suddenly, this massive comet-thing shoots into the backyard. It's smoking so we can't see what it is. When the smoke clears, I see it's a vessel we're familiar with... Chapter Two : A Trip Beyond The Stars “''Meap?'' Is that Meap?” exclaims Isabella, covering her face from the wind the ship made. A familiar white creature with a pink helmet and big blue eyes steps out of the ship and bows. He still has the translator moustache. “Salutations, friends! I've come from Planet 342.1, way beyond the stars, to ask of a favour.” says Meap. “Sure, Meap, anything to help! What do you need?” I ask, coaxing a little. “No need to coax in such a way, Phineas. Now, I'm sure you all remember Mitch, yes? Yes. Okay. Good. Mitch has gone to Seattle to set up base— he and Doofenshmirtz have teamed up to destroy and/or conquer the planet. He's trying to get rid of the president and take over the U.S.A, making an empire, and taking over from there. He's got a whole army of vicious aliens he has stolen, against their will, for his own, and is going to use them against you. Then, he will move on to take over the whole universe. You were the only ones I knew who could help. Will you?” says Meap. “Yes, Meap. We will.” I reply. “Can I come?” says Isabella. “They're going to destroy Obama?!” says Ferb, dumbfounded. I ignore this and say Yes, Isabella can come. Chapter Three: A World Beyond Our Reach We clamber into Meap's ship and it's very cramped. Ferb is curled up, trying to save space, Isabella and I are smushed up against the window, and Meap is in the drivers seat. Just then, he pulls on a lever and the ship immediately expands, giving us all room to breathe again. We soar through the clouds, eventually reaching Meap’s space station. He switches on the oxygen and leads us through a big hall, where there are all sorts of different rooms. Most appear to be prison cells, I don't know why, though. Finally, we reach a steel-coloured room, sleek and futuristic, with a long steel table and many chairs around it. At the end of a table, there is a big leather chair, presumably Meap's. “Children, take a seat.” says Meap, gesturing to the chairs. He sits in the large leather seat and sighs. “We need a plan to destroy Mitch... soon.” he says gravely. Suddenly, the room is filled with a lime green light, and there is an explosion noise. A loud siren alarms, and Isabella shrieks. “Our defences have been breached! Hide, children!” shouts Meap, running out of the room. The whole ship begins to shake, and we duck under the table. Isabella has her head on her knees, trembling, and Ferb is twitching. I'm probably the only one who isn't that phased. I put my hand on Isabella's shoulder, just to assure her it'll be fine. Then, Mitch sweeps in, along with some pointy-nosed dude, and grabs Isabella by the collar. She screams and Mitch puts a hand over her mouth. “Now you listen to me, Flynn. If you don't stop trying to foil my ingenious plan, I'm going to make this girl suffer, along with that Meap alien, and trap you and you alone in here, so you can starve.” says Mitch in a grim tone. I stare in mortal terror, and he screams: “''WELL''?!” I can't fund my tongue and he chuckles, pulling me by the shirt, along with Ferb, and throws us into one of Meap's Prison Cells, then Isabella in another. He shuts the door with a bang, and we look out of the small window to see that he's thrown Meap into outer space, leaving us alone, with him. Chapter Four: The Dark Laugh of an Evil Man Chapter Four: The Dark Laugh of an Evil Man I wake up and rub my eyes, staring around the cell I'm in. I can't hear Isabella, and Ferb is resting against the wall. This cell, it's just a room of steel. No beds, nothing. Just a window. We are all starving, and we end up shouting through the grate in the door: “MITCH! FEED US!” over and over, until he finally comes with a small slice of bread and glass of water. “Here.” he says,“Share.” We stare for a while, until Ferb says,“Um, I can't see our meal, sir. IT'S TOO DANG SMALL.” He gives Ferb a hard stare and tell us to deal with it. We eventually split it all in three and eat. There's a sudden thumping noise, and it turns out to be a meteor shower. Oh dear. There are thumps and crashes everywhere. Ferb sits against the wall, holding his head, for... protection... I... guess... Suddenly, a laser hits the side of the ship and Isabella screams. Mitch laughs maniacally and swerves the ship to the right, then the left. A German voice says: “Hey, Mitch. How come I'm not allowed to fly your ship?” “Because, Doof, you can't fly ships. You're not as experienced as I am.” Unexpectedly, there's a tapping on the window. It's meap, holding three space suits. He opens the window from the outside and passes the suits through. I don't know how we didn't get sucked into space, but hey, there's more important matters right now. Me and Ferb put ours on, while Isabella just sits there, looking petrified. “Okay, Ferb. You go create a diversion.” I instruct. Ferb nods and walks out, after he kicks down the door, while Meap clambers through the window. “Meap hurry get Isabella to safety.” ~*•Meap's Point Of View•*~ “Wait, Phineas!” says Isabella, after I had gotten her out of her cell, “Please be careful. This is dangerous, even for you. What if you don't make it back?” Phineas takes her hand and kisses her for about 3 seconds. “Now I have good reason for coming back, don't I?” says Phineas, putting on his helmet and walking out. I chuckle and bring out a pillow, place it on the floor, and let Isabella faint on it. Jeez. Kids these days. “Aren't you a little bit young to save the world?” I hear Mitch say. Mitch. “Yes. Yes, we are.” says Phineas. Category:Fanon Works Category:Sequels Category:Pages by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ